Seeing You Again re:
by OTP143
Summary: After enduring mistreatment from his teammates Gar finally decides to leave the team but still try's to help people who are in need. After 5 years had passed Gar or as he is well known as The Reaper was recruited by the JCPD to help clean up the city, infested with many strong villains. But it wasn't the hardest thing Gar had to deal with but it was to see his former team again.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: Please note that i do not own the Teen Titans)**

 **Chapter 1: Dream**

(Dream Scene) BB:" I'm so sorry I didn't know Silkie was allergic to this." beast boy said. Star:" You should have asked before you randomly fed it to him!" starfire said with anger in her voice." Now get out you make Silkie and I sick!'

BB:" Oh come on lets play video games I've already gotten it set up. Cy:" No I'm working on the T-car for the millionth time beast boy I don't wan to play!" "You know what beast boy grow up for once and stop acting like a prick." cyborg said.

Rob:" What is it now beast boy?" robin said with annoyance. BB:" I was wondering if we guys can hang out cause its a special day for me." "Do you see what I'm doing we don't have time and we don't care about your special day." "But its my bir..." "NO! stop acting like a kid, grow up, and stop annoying everyone!" robin said BB:" But its .. my birthday."... "Beast boy talk now!" the furious leader said."You have only brought weakness to this team, every time were out on a mission your always goofing off and not taking it serious. Civilians lives our at stake even our lives are at risk. Your even a slacker in the morning, we always have to wake up just so you can attend work out regiments, were tired of your childish attitude! Work harder or just leave the team." robin said. Beast boy was speechless, no one was there to defend nor comfort him he felt for once.. alone.

BB: Hey Rae, soo watcha doin?" "Reading a book now can you stop bugging me!" BB:" Ok sheesh just asking." raven glared at beast boy. BB:" So what book are you reading?" Rae:" Why should you care?" " Cause I'm interested, oh come on, please, please, please." raven had enough, Rae:" Just shut up! stop annoying me give me my space at least. Sometimes I even wish you were not even part of this team at all." raven just stormed into her room. Murmuring to herself, "annoying freak." For beast boy it was enough to hear what she said. ... BB:" Here Raven i made you some tea." Rae:" Seriously," raven said in a disgusted look. " I'd rather eat Stars cooking than drink that crap." Beast boy with a sad look went to the kitchen sink and dumped all the tea out and headed straight for his room.

As he awakens from his dream he passes by a huge T- shaped tower in a small island close by the city a place he once called home.

* * *

 **( This is the same exact story as the first one but i re published it from comic to cartoon since it makes more sense if it were to be in the 2003 Teen Titans tv show, thanks for the request and liking to the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: Please note that i do not own the Teen Titans)**

 **Chapter 2:New Change**

Gar was in his bunk bed holding a photo of what seems to be his parents before they had died. Tears started to form and he weeped, thinking "why"" why do i have to be in so much pain, why isn't there anyone there for me." Truly Gar has been through a lot from seeing his parents die, to Terras death, now this, being pushed by his own teammates and yet he still faked a smile everyday, trying to conceal his inner pain. The titans really never knew about Beast boys past just knowing how he got a disease, how he got cured, and as well as eventually turning green and getting powers, but that was mostly it, they never asked, he never answered. Beast boy thought of all the memories in which he was mistreated, pushed away by his friends like he was nothing. It finally snapped to him, he needed to leave, he needed to find a better life, to show the titans he wasn't nothing but something. So Beast boy left a letter as well as his communicator by the table and even a storage box, he cleaned up his room and put some regular cloths over his uniform which was a military green coat with dark blue jeans, green converse high top shoes, and a black flat cap, so when the titans ever try to search for him he wont be recognizable. He opened his window and flew into the dark eerie sky.

It has been nearly hours since Beast boy left, he didn't know where he was but he knew its at least far away from Jump City, the only thing to guide him was his luck. After hours and hours had passed of never ending flying, beast boy felt as if he was gonna give up all of a sudden he became unconscious, he was falling he wasn't able to change and then he hits the ground at that it turned black. As Beast boy wakes up he sees an old man looking down at him, Beast boy sits up and scratches his head. "Where am I?" still a little groggy. The old man said" Well first off are you okay?." Gar just nodded his head. He helped Gar get up and answered his question." Second of all your in Steel City." " Wait Steel City." "Yup, anyways how did you get here?" "Well its a long story." " Well alright, I need to get going anyways, take care. The old man walked off, leaving Beast boy pondering to himself." Well at least i survived." beast boy thought. Having just a bit of energy Gar turned into a bird and flew straight for the city.

Landing in an alley way Beast boy had no where to go, he had to think of a plan. But before he can act a group started approaching him, all had a sake type symbol in there left eye, with a menacing look in each of there faces, like they were ready to kill Gar." Hey what the hell are you doing in our turf." " Oh sorry i was just about to leave." "Nah who ever trespasses dies." One of the gang members picked him up and another started punching, each of them satisfied to see him weak and bleeding. They all started kicking him from head to toe. " Why don't you get up you green freak!" Beast boy couldn't control his anger, he wanted to savage, he wanted to kill everyone from the thugs to the titans he wanted to show his true monstrous nature. Out of no where a man with a grey and black tench coat with a brief case came to the scene. **( I'm also using some references from Tokyo Ghoul.)** The members looked to see who it was, they recognized him as one of the Meta's. Fear started to creep in as all of he thugs started retreating. Beast boy became unconscious, not really knowing the man who saved him.

As Beast boy awakens he seems to be in a high tech medical area right next to him was the man who saved him. "Good your awake, are you alright?" "Uh yeah i'm fine I guess." "Well at least that's good." "Aren't you the guy who saved me from that gang?" The man just nodded. "Anyways whats your name?" "Beast boy or Gar." "Your one of the Teen Titans aren't you?" "Yup." "Well why did you leave?" " I guess they didn't need me." "Well if they didn't need you, then you don't need them." Gar nodded a little bit. "May i ask but where am i exactly?" " Your at the M.O. or the Metahuman Organization, were one of the top metahuman investigative task forces in America." "So what was your reason to coming to Steel City?" " Well I didn't expect myself to come here to Steel City, but i guess I'm trying to find a purpose in my life, overall being treated like crap by the titans I just need a new direction." " I see,.. well your at the right place, metahumans like you and me come here to find there true potential and new seeking in life, while society or reality perceives as freaks or just nothing." " So ... I'm asking as a friend would you like to join the M.O." the man raised his hand and smiled waiting for Gars approval. Gar thought to himself " This might be the future I've been asking for." So with a small smile he shook his hand and agreed with his life changing offer. "Oh I forgot I wasn't able to catch your name?" " Call me "The Owl."

Ever since Garfield agreed with the offer of joining the Metahuman Organization, he became a different superhero, he wasn't the kid who goofed off and made jokes. He was more focused and diligent with his work. Overtime he became one of the top investigators of the M.O. after just joining for 5 years. He felt as if he finally left the reality he once lived in.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Teen Titans.)**

 **Chapter 3: Regret**

 **Titans POV**

As the early morning rise the titans began to awake and do there morning routines. Raven had some herbal tea while reading her book, Cyborg was making was making his meaty breakfast, Robin was having cereal, and Starfire was having cereal as well and was about to feed Silkie. But they never noticed a specific green teammate was missing.

After about an hour Raven noticed Beast boy was missing, realizing he hasn't comed out of his rooom. Rae:" Hey guys Beast boy hasn't came for breakfast?" Cy:" Probably the green bean is still snoozing." Rob:" Yeah why should you care, hes always like this every morning." So Raven just shrugged it off and continued with her book. After hours had passed Cyborg was working on his T-car, Robin was in the gym working out, and Starfire was in her room having a spa treatment. The titans never once thought about Beast boy except for Raven, she started to get a bit worried. So she decided to go check on him, she knocked on his door no one answered, another knock on his door, still no one answered Raven then decided to use her magic to ope the door, to her surprise the room was completely clean, no piles of dirty cloths, or empty pizza boxes, but what really got her was that Beast boy was gone. The empath saw a letter on his table reading

Dear Everyone,

With all of the neglect and mistreatment I had to put up with you guys I decided to leave the team for good. Knowing that I was nothing to any of you and yet I was always there when you needed it , when you needed happiness, hope, comfort I was always there by your side. But what about me, when I needed it the most, were any of you there? Did you guys ever cared about me? Did you guys ever noticed the pain I had to go through when you just shrugged me off, placed me down like I had no importance to the team, like I was weak to any of you. No. All I've given to you was kindness, and in return you gave me corruption. And I thought for once you guys were my family... I guess I was wrong.

From, Garfield M. Logan, AKA Beast boy

Raven was shocked, so still, unable to comprehend the words that she just read. She wanted to beg Beast boy to come back to the team, to come back for her, to tell her feelings towards him, Raven did have feelings for him but she was a professional in hiding her true emotions. She saw his communicator next to the letter and a box, she picked them all up and headed for the common room. There she found Robin and Cyborg playing video games and Starfire making her galactic tameranian food.

All of the teammates looked to see who it was. Cy:" Hey Rae.. whats that you've got there?" Raven didn't listen and placed the items o the table. Rob:" Are you alright?" Beast boy he... left." The three titans were confused. Rob:" He left, why?" Raven just gave the letter to Robin who passed it to Cyborg then to Starfire. The three titans were baffled, unsure what to say. Cy:" Oh no." Starfire began to sob, Robin tried comforting her. Cy:" Do you know whats in the box?" Rae:" No I haven't gotten into it yet." When they opened the it they found an array of newspapers. Star:" Why would friend Beast boy keep these?" Rob:" Don't know Star." As they took a newspaper out each of the articles would consist of a tragic incident from the past.

On of the articles the Titans would first read is "Two Scientist by the name of Marie and Mark Logan, found dead by a waterfall in Africa." Cy:" Who do you think Marie and Mark Logan are?" Raven looked back at the letter then the article. Rae:" They must've been Beast boys parents."

Another article would consist " Doom Patrol saves Green kid from being tortured and killed by his owner."

The last article they would be " A Girl Turned to Stone." which would have a picture of Terra. Star:" Why would friend Beast boy have this when Terra had betrayed him." Cy:" Well Terra was someone special to him Star." Raven hated the thought of Terra and her betraying the team especially Beast boy. Cy:" Damn I didn't know the kid had to deal with so much." Robin finally spoke up. Rob:" Yeah I agree, but what have we done to cause Beast boy to leave. No one knew the answer to Robins question. But when they looked at the box again at the bottom of it was a CD that says "Surveillance" Cyborg set it up to the tv and they all watched surveillance footage that consist of the times the titans had there lowest point with Beast boy. First it would start with Starfire, next Cyborg, then Robin, and lastly Raven, usually them shouting at him to grow up and misunderstanding his point of view of whats going on. Everyone was once again shocked at how poorly they treated Beast boy and how they left him with misery. Starfire started weeping again, Cyborg realized what he has done to make him loose his best friend, Robin felt like crap, seeing hes pushed too much on his green teammate, but Raven felt disgusted with herself wishing she could have a chance to apologize to Beast boy for how she treated him.

Since then news have spread that a green member of the titans have been missing. The team had tried to find Beast boy wanting to apologize to him badly. But overtime they had no luck, and having to be busy everyday dealing with bad guys, its been much harder to have spare time searching, but Raven still having hope that one day they will see there green friend again.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own the Teen Titans)**

 **Chapter 4: Request**

Gar was in the cab heading out to the police station in Jump City. Apparently he was recruited there to help out the superhero team called the Titans and to help out the city as well but everyone didn't expect someone they knew before would come back.

No matter how much he didn't want to go, he couldn't turn down a request. As he stepped out of the cab, he looked around and took a little trip down memory lane.

Then he walked straight into the police department holding a brief case as well as wearing a black dress shirt, red tie and pinstripe pants with a grey and black knee length trench coat with a hood as well as wearing black gloves. **(Same outfit Haise Sasaki would wear from Tokyo Ghoul but diff color and a few accessories.)**

When he walked in he noticed the place was completely busy with everyone doing there own work. The an officer walked up to him.

" Oh hey you must be the new recruitment for the Teen Titans .. from Steel City right?"

" Oh yes"

" Wait i feel like I've seen you before" feeling sureful "Oh yeah your the kid from the Teen Titans before, uhh wasn't it ... Beast boy?"

" Yeah but I'm not called Beast boy anymore, is The Reaper but just call me Investigator Logan."

" Wow I was actually a big fan of yours before you went missing."

" Thanks" Gar said with a small smile." Anyways I didn't get enough information of why I had to come here?"

" Well ever since you left Jump City, and news have spread of your departure, crime rates have been increasing then, and the titans as well as the JCPD have been busy over the years."

" Oh I see."

" And hopefully with you being here we can renew this city once again."

" Uh do the Titans know about this?"

" Actually no they didn't ask or expect anyone to come aid them but overall with them struggling I guess they'll need a little bit of help, so the JCPD and Mayor agreed to recruit someone to assist them. Especially you coming from one of the best investigative organizations, without a doubt they'll except you."

" Except me huh... well if they do except me or not I'll still help Jump City and anyways there's no turning back now."

All of a sudden the alarms went off in the station." I guess duty calls, I'll take this one." Gar says

" Alright well be right behind you."

Gar sets off flying to the location and then landing on top of a nearby building close to the situation. He sees a metahuman with fire powers terrorizing the citizens and close by the Titans are heading there way. Gar puts his hood up to conceal his face and says" Showtime." He jumps off the building and lands on the concrete with no debris on him facing the villain with the Teen Titans confused and unsure what is happening.

Vill:" Now who the hell are you?"

The Reaper said nothing. Vill:" Shy huh.. well your messing with wrong person bud."

Gar started getting closer. Vill:" Ha what are you gonna do hit me with your brief case."

Gar smirked under his hood." Oh this isn't just a brief case." As The Reaper activated it the case turned into a large grim reaper scythe." Lets just say I'm... death.

The villain started blasting him with fire, but every time he shoots Gar swiftly doges it, not a single hit. The Reaper then disappears into thin air making him nervous and frightful, he starts shooting randomly everywhere, the villain starts getting paranoid. " Hey man where the hell are you?" feeling terrified ." Right behind you." Gar appeared behind him and quickly knocked the villain out. He grabs him by the collar and throws him landing in front of the Titans who gasped at what they just witnessed.

Gar with his scythe slinged across his shoulder, he walks towards the team, the titans looked at the hooded hero.

Rob:" uhh.. thanks."

" Its been quite awhile."

Rob:" Who exactly are you?"

As he pulls down his hood " Lets just say its been 5 years."


End file.
